


Smooth Criminal

by I_need_canon_MikaAni



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern AU, Smooth Criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_canon_MikaAni/pseuds/I_need_canon_MikaAni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie gets hit by a smooth criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys, I'm not dead, I just got a new computer and lost all the progress on the other three fics that I wrote, so I'm hella freakin pissed about that. I'm working with a few people to try and get the files back from my old computer, but if that doesn't work, it might be awhile before I post anything else.

You wipe off the last of the plates and start on the bowls. Normally, you wouldn’t be washing the damn dishes by hand, but your dishwasher is broken so you’re stuck doing a demon’s job.

If you were even remotely close to sensible you would have asked Levi to help you before he and Hange left. But apparently you’re not that sensible. Maybe Mina would be willing to help you. No. She’s had a long day.

You finish the bowls with a flourish. Stacking them as carefully as possible and getting ready to put them away.

_Crckk_

You set down the bowls and turn around.

Nothing there that you can see, but just in case.

“Hello? Anyone there?”

No answer.

There’s nothing in the living room, no overturned chairs, no out of place shadows. Everything is where it belongs. The curtains fluttering ever so slightly in the breeze from the open window. Vase still perfectly centered on the mant- wait.

_Why the fuck is the window open?_

Scowling, you walk over and shut it.

“Reiner? Where are you?”

Your ass hat of a brother is the only person who is stupid enough (and brave enough) to do something like this.

He doesn’t come out, but you can hear the exhale of muffled amusement coming from behind the couch.

You walk over, crossing your arms over your chest as you round the couch.

“Reiner! How many damn times have I told you-“

You can see the figure crouching behind the couch. You reach for the lamp.

“-don’t open up the fucking win-“

_Click._

“-dow…”

They look up at you. _She_ looks up at you. Black hair, black eyes, red scarf. What the hell?

“You’re not Reiner.”

She stands up and you take a step back. You can take her down easy. She’s weaponless.

She flicks her wrists. There’s two flashes of silver, then there’s a knife in each hand.

Scratch that.

To fight this battle, you’re going to need a weapon of your own.

You take off towards the kitchen. Grabbing a knife and a plat off the counter before sliding under the table.

She chases after you. Throwing a knife that embeds itself in the table leg next to you.

You jump up from the ground on the opposite side of the table, throwing the plate like a deadly Frisbee at her head. She ducks and the ceramic shatters on the doorway behind her. She takes a swipe at your still outstretched arm and you slam your knife down in her hand. Effectively pinning her to the table.

“Agh!”

Holding your own against her in the kitchen is a no. Too many possible weapons. You’ll lose for sure. But on a place where you can use your surroundings to your advantage? That’s something else?

You jump up the stairs three at a time, catapulting into your bedroom and locking the door.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

She stomps up the stairs. Footsteps like thunder to the faded lightning flashes of her knife. A storm ready to blow.

You take a deep breath and fall back into your stance. You’ve got this. A kick in the injured hand. Roundhouse to the right knee then head. Elbow to ribs; Knee to the ribs. Left hook, jaw ear box. Elbow to the back of the head.

_Easy._

Now you just have to do it.

She breaks down the door. Literally breaks it down, tearing wood from both door and the frame where the hinges wing.

You throw the kick to break her right hand.

It never connects.

She dodges to the side at the last second and plants the knife in your exposed side.

_CHCKK_

With a sickening squelch, she pulls it out. Watching as you fall to the ground. Trying to breathe in something that _isn’t_ blood. You start choking as the world fades to black…

“So Annie are you okay?”

“Would you tell us that you’re okay?”

_“AH!”_

_“_ There’s a sight at the window!”

“That she struck you!”

_“A crescendo Annie!”_

At the sound of Reiner’s drunk singing you snap awake. And he’s singing-

Nope.

No.

No no no no no.

No.

You throw the closest thing you can reach (a high heel, probably yours) at his head.

“Reiner!”

Mikasa walks in from the kitchen carrying a knife. Reiner won’t stop singing and oh dear god he’s dancing too. With Erwin nonetheless.

Carefully, Mikasa puts down the knife, holding you in her arms as she regards the two blonde males dancing and singing into the karaoke machine. The TV screen lights up with the dance moves, Ymir cheering them on as Krista stares into the distance with a tired look on her face and downs a bloody Mary. Eren and Armin are what looks like seconds away from going up to their room. Levi’s squad are playing twister with Hange at the spinner.

You cover your hands and sigh. Mikasa takes her cue to stop the madness before it can get any worse.

“Reiner. I think you and Erwin have sufficiently demonstrated your ability to sing smooth criminal note for note. Now please stop with the synchronized dancing.”

 


End file.
